The art of the present invention relates to in general arm, wrist, and finger dexterity restorative devices and methods of use and more particularly to an apparatus and method of use which promotes a myofascial release by gripping and stretching the fascia tissue within the arm and wrist or other limbs of the body. The apparatus and method of use is usable by patients suffering from a plurality of ailments including those related to sports injuries, arthritis, carpel tunnel syndrome, and repetitive injuries such as those suffered by musicians, athletes, and typists. Myofascial release is a form of soft tissue therapy used to treat somatic dysfunction and accompanying pain and restriction of motion.
Fascia is the soft tissue component of the connective tissue that provides support and protection for most structures within the human body, including muscle. This soft tissue can become restricted due to psychogenic disease, overuse, trauma, infectious agents, or inactivity, often resulting in pain, muscle tension, and corresponding diminished blood flow. Although fascia and its corresponding muscle are the main targets of myofascial release, other tissue may be affected as well, including other connective tissue.
Irritation of fascia or muscle can cause local inflammation. Chronic inflammation results in fibrosis, or thickening of the connective tissue, and this thickening causes pain and irritation, resulting in reflexive muscle tension that causes more inflammation. In this way, the cycle creates a positive feedback loop and can result in ischemia and somatic dysfunction even in the absence of the original offending agent. Myofascial techniques aim to break this cycle through a variety of methods acting on multiple stages of the cycle.
Prior art methods of treatment utilizing myofascial release concepts (i.e. deep tissue work) has practitioners utilizing hands, knuckles, elbows, forearms, or other manual techniques to slowly stretch the restricted fascia by applying a force to the affected area and stretching or elongating the fascia or further mobilizing adhesive tissues. The prior art technique has a practitioner 1.) contacting the surface of the body with the hands, knuckles, elbows, or forearms, 2.) engaging into the soft tissue, 3.) contacting the first barrier or restricted layer, 4.) delineating of a line of tension, 5.) engaging the fascia by taking up the slack in the tissue, and 6.) finally, moving or dragging the fascia across the surface while staying in touch with the underlying layers. Obviously, the effectiveness of this prior art manual technique is highly practitioner dependent and often has limited repeatability.
The present art apparatus and method of use reduces mechanical and repetitive stress on the hands, wrist, and fingers by utilizing deep tissue massage therapy which is rooted in myofascial release concepts and which is highly repeatable. It is understood within the medical arts that throughout the human body is fascia tissue. Fascia tissue generally comprises a sheet or band of fibrous connective tissue enveloping, separating, or binding together muscles, organs, and other soft structures of the body. Fascia tissue can be as restrictive as muscle or scar tissue and may also cause undesired joint surface wear and arthritic conditions if not released.
Release of the binding nature of fascia tissue is generally accomplished by applying a gripping or static pressure technique with a shearing force thereafter applied to the fibers of the fascia tissue. This shearing force stretches the fascia tissue and creates a slight burning sensation when properly performed. The present art apparatus and method of use engages and stretches the fascial glove tissue which surrounds the wrist, hand, and fingers to achieve a myofascial release.
The present art apparatus first comprises a cuff which is able to apply a gripping or static pressure to a limb. That is, the cuff is capable of applying a mild to moderate compression around the wrist or forearm via an at least partially high coefficient of friction (i.e. tacky) surface which is capable of gripping the skin and fascia. In a preferred embodiment, the cuff provides a tacky or rubberized inner lining surface or interface with and substantially around the limb and is able grip the skin and thereby the fascia. Alternate embodiments provide an inflatable cuff or pneumatic bladder (such as or having a similarity to that utilized with a blood pressure monitor) in order to provide a further gripping force. For the preferred embodiment, the cuff also has an adjustable buckle or strap portion which secures the apparatus to the limb of choice with an adequate compression to engage the fascia.
Laterally or distally extending and attached with the cuff is a support structure in the form of one or more winged supports or a cone like structure. The support structure allows the patient or user to touch the apparatus with a structure or surface and thereafter apply a pushing or distally extending force with the limb upon which the apparatus is placed. That is, when the cuff is secured with the skin/fascia, the user applies a distal or downward force to actively engage the skin/fascia glove, preferably while making a first and rotating said fist, whereby a burning sensation is imparted to the fascia while the entire wrist, hand, and fingers are stretched. As stated, the cuff substantially holds the fascia tissue where placed. That is, the cuff holds so tight that the tissue between the cuff and elbow does not substantially move, thereby providing the stretch to the distal forearm fascia and muscular system. This distal force along with any rotation imparted by the user to the distal extremities thereby creates a shearing and/or stretching force on the fascia tissue between the cuff and the end of the extremity upon which the apparatus is mounted. This precisely placed force decompresses the joint lines of the fascia tissue affected. If mounted upon the forearm, this includes the wrist, hand, and finger fascia tissue.
When the aforesaid fascia tissue is decompressed, the patient generally finds a restoration of a range of motion, a greater dexterity, an improvement of fine motor skills, and an overall performance enhancement of the limb and extensions with which the apparatus is utilized.
Prior art hand or wrist therapeutic devices such as found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,066 issued to Patterson, et al. rely upon fixed weights or a hand gripping to provide a proprioception improvement without providing any apparatus, method, or disclosure for gripping and stretching the fascia tissue. Although numerous hand and arm protective devices have been found within the medical arts such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,772 issued to Atwater, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,126 issued to Jessen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,574 issued to Forren, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,244 issued to Block, they have been utilized for protection of the extremities or as a surgical aid and are silent about gripping and/or stretching the fascia.
Unlike the prior art, the present art is capable of holding and engaging the fascia while further allowing the user to rotate his or her wrist (or other extremities) to stretch the fibrous fascia material. The benefits of the present art apparatus and method of use are numerous, including but not limited to, an increased or improved range of motion, dexterity, fine motor skills, and wrist/hand function. The resulting benefits allow increased performance in work, sports, and hobbies, especially when the user is afflicted with carpel tunnel syndrome, arthritis, and/or scar tissue disability. Unlike the prior art, the present art is capable of minimizing extremity numbness, tingling, pain, and poor circulation effects (i.e. cold hands).
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hand and wrist restorer apparatus and method of use which is capable of simultaneously gripping the fascia of a human's extremity while allowing the user to rotate his or her hand and/or wrist and stretch said fascia.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand and wrist restorer apparatus and method of use which is able to allow the user to easily provide the aforesaid benefits outside of a medical facility.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand and wrist restorer apparatus and method of use which achieves all of the aforesaid benefits in a repeatable fashion via a user supplied distal or downward force upon the user's own extremity.